Historias sobre el fin del mundo Libro 1: El conflicto eterno
by TF. Un simple escritor
Summary: Secuela de Los Remanentes. La guerra cambió el mundo y la locura invadía ambos bandos. ¿Ganaría Iroh? ¿Ganaría Azula? A Korra no le importaba, ya no, pero tras 6 años de guerra, Korra recibe algo de alguien que daba por muerto, una carta podría cambiar el curso de la Guerra y destapar un secreto aun más profundo que le habían ocultado a ella y al mundo, todo estaba en sus manos.
1. Desesperanzas

**Libro 1: El conflicto eterno.**

Recuerdo que hay que empezar por el prólogo_ Los Remanentes._

Este fic no contiene agenda política o religiosa de ningún tipo, la única intención del autor es de contar una historia entretenida.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 0: Desesperanza.<p>

'La declaración de guerra solo fue el principio de un conflicto que cambiaría el mundo de forma irreversible, todo empezó cuando Raiko, antes que firmar para formar parte en lo que podría ser la destrucción del país que dedicó su vida a levantar dimitió, haciendo que todo rastro de cordura en el gobierno se disipara. Poco después, el culto renombró Ciudad República como Libertad y al país le llamaron la Sacra Unión, elevando como deidades a sus dos principales líderes.'

'Por desgracia más gente de lo que me gustaría se lo tragaron, miles de personas fueron a la ciudad, para que el culto de los Remanentes les ofrecía un hogar nuevo, una oportunidad nueva. Luego destrozaron todo símbolo del Avatar o de la Nación del Fuego, las estatuas, los parques, los edificios. Todo. Su dogma era que la época del Avatar había quedado atrás y era la hora de una nueva era, una humana.'

'En la Nación del Fuego la cosa no iba mucho mejor, tras la declaración de guerra, Iroh y los miembros del Consejo firmaron una propia, en la que se afirmaba que la Actividad bélica no cesaría hasta que el Culto de Los Remanentes fuero disuelto de forma definitiva y total y sus miembros traídos a la justicia. Después militarizaron de forma absoluta el país, hasta un nivel que hasta Ozai habría declarado exagerado, miles de personas fueron llamadas al frente para luchar contra el nuevo enemigo, la Nación centró sus recursos en la guerra.'

'Tras varias brutales batallas en las que la Sacra Unión perdió una cantidad ingente de dinero en armamento más material y la Nación del Fuego perdió cientos de hombres, ambos países llegaron a la conclusión de que aunque ganaran, sería una victoria que les dejaría en nada, por eso ambos se centraron en el resto del mundo, el culto empezó a conquistar el norte del Reino de la Tierra, mientras que el Señor del Fuego se centró en el Sur, llegando a conquistar Omashu, la Pontífice Azula y el recién nombrado General Mayor Kiln, que quedaron al cargo de la "expansión territorial" conquistaron todo el norte del reino exceptuando Ba Sing Se y dejaron un ejército a las puertas de la tribu del Norte, que mostraba signos de apoyo a la Nación del Fuego. La del Sur, mientras tanto, declaró la neutralidad absoluta, y debido a su poco interés estratégico, la dejaron en paz, llegando a ser punto de llegada de refugiados o de gente que simplemente no quería tener que ver con la guerra.'

'Finalmente Korra y su grupo tras protagonizar varias escaramuzas exitosas contra el ejército de la Sacra Unión, que retrasaron ligeramente la campaña de guerra enemiga, se vieron rápidamente sumergidos por el enorme tamaño del ejército enemigo, el cual, aunque se había parado ante la capital del Reino de la Tierra, nadie sabía cuanto tardarían en conquistarla, al fin y al cabo, el que estaba al mando del ejército enemigo ya la había conquistado una vez.'

'Entonces Korra hizo lo que nadie se esperaría.'

'Se rindió.'

'Eso hizo, la guerra, por desgracia, había hecho que Iroh conquistara terrenos que no eran suyos por lo que Korra, como Avatar, no podía formar parte de ninguno de los bandos, ya que su prioridad era proteger la integridad de la Cuatro Naciones, cosa que ninguno de los bandos estaba dispuesto a cumplir, entonces Korra decidió centrarse en el pueblo, pidió a todo ciudadano que no quisiera formar parte de la guerra que fuera a la tribu del sur, que sería acogido con los brazos abiertos, tras montar una pequeña Ciudad de refugiados, la que el pueblo acabó nombrando de forma totalmente afectuosa la ciudad de Korra. Luego Korra continuó con la misión que había dejado al Loto Blanco: Reconstruir la Nación del Aire, y es así como comienza la historia, Korra recibe una carta de alguien a quien no veía desde el principio de la guerra, involucrándola de forma involuntaria en esta.'


	2. Reencuentros

Capítulo 1: Reencuentros.

El invierno azotaba el Polo Sur con su fuerza habitual, la nieve cubría el terreno hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, en la Ciudad de Korra, los refugiados realizaban sus tareas habituales para evitar que la nieve les enterraran, gente de todo el mundo colaboraba para hacer que la ciudad funcionara, Korra había dedicado mucho esfuerzo para convertir esta ciudad en lo que Ciudad República llegó a ser en su mejor momento.

El miembro del Loto Blanco llegó de incógnito a la Ciudad, tras pagar a un aldeano de la Tribu del del Sur, este le llevó a la Ciudad de Korra.

El hombre paseó por las calles de la pequeña ciudad, sin duda le recordaba a Ciudad República, los edificios no eran tan bajos, las calles no eran tan estrechas, pero esa ciudad rezumaba en el aire algo, algo que una ciudad como la irónicamente llamada Libertad, no tendría.

El hombre llegó al centro de la ciudad, donde el ayuntamiento se encontraba, un pequeño edificio de dos plantas, que se encontraba en la plaza de la ciudad.

el hombre entró por la puerta principal y se encontró inmediatamente a Korra, la cual estaba sentada hablando con un anciano que él supuso que era el alcalde, el hombre se acercó a Korra, esta se giró al verle, el hombre cogió una ficha del Loto Blanco de su bolsillo y se la enseñó a Korra, la cual entendió el mensaje al instante, se disculpó al anciano, y pidió al miembro que la acompañara.

Esta le llevó al segundo piso, donde se encontraba su despacho personal, esta se sentó en el suelo y le pidió a él que lo hiciera, el cual se sentó también.

"Hace cinco años desde que no veía a un miembro del Loto Blanco por aquí." Dijo Korra. "Corté el contacto con vosotros al negarme a formar parte de esta estúpida guerra. Debe de haber una buena razón para que hayáis decidido hacerme una visita." Korra adoptó una postura hostil ante el invitado, no quería tener que ver nada con el Loto Blanco tras que este decidiera enviar reclutas del aire para frenar el avance de las fuerzas cultistas hacia Ba Sing Se.

El hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces te alegrará saber que esos viejos no tienen nada que ver con esto." Le respondió.

"Explícate." Le exigió Korra, que empezaba a tener curiosidad.

El hombre metió la mano dentro de su uniforme y sacó un pequeño sobre, el cual se lo entregó a Korra.

Korra lo abrió y se puso a leerlo.

* * *

><p>Hola Korra.<p>

Siento contactarte de esta forma tras tanto tiempo, pero necesito tu ayuda.

Creo tener información sobre la guerra que está destrozando el mundo,

información que el Loto Blanco no quiere que salga a la luz.

Llevo retenido durante años, mientras usan la excusa del adiestramiento,

Hasta hace unas semanas no tenía ni idea de que había una guerra a escala global,

Búscame en el templo del aire del este, y te prometo que hablaremos de todo esto.

Shuali te ayudará a entrar y a nosotros a salir.

Firmado, Bumi.

* * *

><p>Korra volvió a leer la carta de nuevo, no había oído hablar de Bumi (siendo precisos, había perdido contacto con casi todos tras decidir fundar la ciudad) que no podía evitar alegrarse por recibir noticias suyas. Korra dobló la carta y la guardó en un cajón.<p>

"¿Eres Shuali?" Le preguntó al miembro del Loto Blanco. Este asintió.

"Si es cierto que el Loto Blanco esta evitando que lo que quiera que sepa Bumi. ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?"

Shuali se encogió de hombros. "Cada uno tienes sus motivos y problemas en este mundo. Simplemente estoy cansado de esta guerra, y si hay alguna forma realista de pararla, bienvenida sea."

Korra suspiró.

"Esta bien." Dijo levantándose. "Llévame hasta el templo."

Shuali y Korra se levantaron.

"Nos espera un barco en la tribu del Sur, desde ahí partiremos hasta cerca del templo, sacaremos a Bumi y volveremos a tu Ciudad."

Korra asintió, odiaba pensarlo, pero estaba de nuevo de lleno en una guerra de la que no quería tener nada que ver.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en el corazón de Libertad.<p>

Lin había conseguido finalmente seguir el rastro de uno de los proyectos más importantes de los cultistas, habían usado como laboratorio de pruebas y fábrica de ensamblaje un viejo almacén que de coches que pertenecía a Industrias Col, Lin sabía que llevaban años en el proyecto y que probablemente le quedaba muy poco para ser completado, si querían saber si era algo que era realmente peligroso o un acto de locura o vanidad del Centinela, era algo que había que averiguar.

Por eso Lin ha contratado la ayuda de una banda de mercenarios para su ayuda.

El almacén no era demasiado grande, estaba cerca del puerto, tenía dos pisos y estaba rodeado por una verja con dos hombres armados en cada lado.

Infiltrarse iba a ser difícil y tanto Tan como Lai lo sabían, pero por lo que iban a cobrar por el trabajo, merecía eso y más.

se acercaron a dos de los guardias, iban disfrazados de soldados cultistas por lo que no iban a sospechar nada, al menos de momento. Los hombres los miraron y se llevaron las manos a las armas en un claro signo de desconfianza, ambos intrusos se acercaron sin mostrar signos de terror o otras emociones que pudieran delatarles.

"¿Si?" Dijo uno de los guardias.

"Traemos un mensaje de La Guardiana, lo firma Huang en persona." Dijo Lai, con naturalidad.

"A ver, enseñalo." Dijo el otro guardia.

Tan cogió el papel que tenía guardado y se lo pasó al guardia.

El hombre bajó la mirada para leer el falso mensaje Tan aprovechó y le golpeó un puñetazo al cuello, cortándole la respiración y dejándole inconsciente. El tro intentó sacar su arma pero se encontró en el objetivo de la patada de Li, dejándolo también fuera de juego.

"Esto ya está." Dijo Tan, llámales.

La mujer se puso en pie y formó dos pequeñas llamas en sus manos para llamar al resto del grupo.

El camión se acercó, dentro estarían varios de sus hombres, todos armados.

Dos hombres, ya disfrazados como guardias, saltaron de la parte trasera y apartaron a los hombres inconscientes, para ponerse en su lugar.

Los demás se montaron en el camión y tomaron rumbo al almacén.

Pudieron pasar los siguientes controles sin problemas, en cinco minutos estaban descargando cajas vacías supuestamente llenas de material importante.

Cinco de sus hombres bajaban las cajas, mientras que Lai firmaba todo.

"Muy bien." Dijo el supervisor del almacén. "Todo parece en orden, por aquí."

Los intrusos atravesaron diversas habitaciones donde diferentes objetos extraños y máquinas de extrañas formas iban siendo guardadas con cuidado.

Llegaron a una sala bastante más grande que las que habían visto, varios hombres estaban montando una enorme máquina, esta medía siete metros de alto, mas una planta de cinco metros cuadrados, era una especie de caja de metal con decenas de cables del grosor del brazo de un adulto saliendo de ella, uno de los mercenarios sacó una cámara y le hizo unas fotos cuando nadie miraba, guardó la cámara.

Tras terminar, salieron por donde vinieron, pasando los tres perímetros defensivos, montando en el camión y desaparecieron en la noche.

Tras viajar por la ciudad, llegaron a una vieja base en las alcantarillas que había pertenecido a los Igualistas, ahora era una de las bases de los rebeldes de Lin, repartidas por el territorio cultista.

Se aseguraron que no les seguían y metieron el camión por el hueco.

Tras pasar el control de los guardias, Lin les recibió en persona.

"¿Tienes las fotos?" Preguntó Lin.

"¿Tienes el dinero?" Preguntó Lai.

Lin le tiró a Tan una bolsa con el dinero dentro, este contó rápidamente.

"Cien mil yuanes, de nueva cuña, es todo el pago acordado." Confirmó Tan.

Lai al escuchar la confirmación, avisó a uno de sus hombres, el cual cogió la cámara y se la dió a Lin.

"Oí por encima a uno de los trabajadores que era la penúltima fase del proyecto y que estaba casi acabada, no se lo que era pero parece peligroso." Dijo la líder de los mercenarios.

Los mercenarios se subieron al camión, listos para irse.

"Y por cierto." dijo Tan que se paró un segundo. "Su seguridad daba asco."

El camión arrancó, abandonando la base rebelde.


	3. El viejo Comandante

Capítulo 2: El viejo Comandante.

Shuali ancló el barco en la base del acantilado que gobernaba el templo del Aíre, el templo apenas se veía desde donde estaban.

"Tu turno." Dijo Shuali a Korra. "Recoge a Bumi en donde te dije y tráelo al barco de nuevo, la tripulación seguirá tus órdenes. Me he hecho cargo de ello."

Korra asintió, miró hacia arriba, respiró hondo, concentrándose en su poder, abrió los ojos y liberó su fuerza, creando una corriente de aire bajo los pies con la que se elevó suavemente hacia el templo.

Shuali miró como Korra desparecía, decidió no perder más el tiempo y usando su maestría del agua se marchó de allí. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Korra llegó hasta el tejado del templo y observó con discreción desde allí, no solo había miembros del Loto Blanco, soldados de La Nación del Fuego estaban apostados a lo largo del templo.

"No me extraña." Pensó Korra para si misma. "Esta zona forma parte de la zona conquistada por Iroh, como el resto del Sur del continente, esto complica las cosas."

Korra bajó con cuidado de que no la vieran, miró hacia los lados y entró en una de las alas del templo.

El lugar parecía vacío pero ella no pensaba tomar riesgos, andó rápido y a paso seguro directamente hacia la habitación que le habían indicado.

Llegó ante la puerta de la habitación, Korra se echó a un lado y llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante." Reconoció la voz de Bumi.

Korra suspiró y abrió la puerta.

"Hola Bumi, soy yo Ko..." Korra paró de hablar en el momento que vio que Bumi no estaba solo. Un alto cargo del Loto Blanco, más dos de sus guardias estaban hablando con Bumi.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos ante el estupor de los presentes, Korra reacciono antes que los demás, agarró a Bumi po rel brazo y ambos salieron corriendo de allí.

"Alarma, alarma" Gritó uno de los guardias. "Hay un intruso e el templo."

Korra y Iroh corría tan rápido como podían.

"Shuali me dijo que estarías preparado."

Bumi se encogió de hombros.

Si tuviera el poder de saber en todo momento cuando ibas a llegar, probablemente no me habría dejado capturar para comenzar."

Korra se golpeó la cabeza con la mano, intentando no perder el ritmo.

Finalmente, llegaron al acantilado que había subido minutos antes. El barco se veía por lo menos quinientos metros debajo de su posición.

"¿Preparado para saltar?" Le preguntó Korra a Bumi.

"No" Respondió este al instante.

Korra miró hacia atrás. Sus perseguidores recortaban distancias y estarían cerca muy pronto.

"Me vale." Korra saltó al vacío de cabeza, Bumi dio un pequeño salto y cayó detrás de ella.

Korra lanzó llamas hacia abajo en un intento de contrarrestar la gravedad, lanzó llamas cada vez más fuertes hasta que finalmente pudo flotar a veinte metros sobre el agua.

"¡NO, NO, NO! *pchaff*"

Bumi no tuvo tanta suerte, tras intentar crear una corriente de aire, bajo sus pies, luego una esfera y finalmente un tornado iba ya demasiado rápido y solo pudo frenar la caída, cayendo resonadamente en el agua.

Los tripulantes del barco lo movieron cerca de el para recogerle mientras que Korra se posaba cuidadosamente en la cubierta.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó Korra intentando y fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento de no reírse.

Bumi empezó a cacarear del frío y le llevaron al interior para que se calentara, Korra le acompañó.

El barco estaba en marcha, habían decidido de momento alejarse antes de que pudieran seguirles, Korra y Bumi se encontraban en la sala de la caldera para que este entrara en calor.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Bumi.

Korra lo estuvo pensando, pero sin saber que podía conocer Bumi que era tan importante lo único que iba a conseguir era dar palos de ciego.

"Bumi." Korra se puso seria, tenía que estarlo. "Dime todo lo creas saber sobre el conflicto."

"Cuando estalló la rebelión, yo estaba en el templo del Aire norte, si las fechas son correctas." Dijo Bumi, pensando en lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos seis años, luego me dijeron que tenía que ir a este templo, supongo que por la invasión cultista, y no me he movido de aquí, todo lo que se de la guerra fue gracias a Shuali."

"¿Cómo le conociste? Shuali podría tener cualquier intención."

"Se acercó a mi, me contó el porque situación, me dijo que lo hacía como beneficio mutuo, solo sé que quiere acabar con esta guerra. No creo ni que realmente sea un miembro del Loto Blanco."

"Tras el comienzo de la guerra, muchas personas aprovecharon la oportunidad para ganar poder para si mismos: Mercenarios, pequeños políticos, mafias, la anarquía golpeó muchos lugares, pero esta no duró mucho tiempo, el vacío de poder atrajo a bastante gente peligrosa, con sus propios intereses, Shuali seguramente es solo uno más de ellos."

"Sabes algo, estoy seguro." Dijo Korra.

"¿Y cómo lo averiguaremos?" Le preguntó Bumi.

"Yendo al corazón de todo." Le respondió Korra.

Korra fue al puesto del timonel a hablar con el capitán.

"Lo he decidido. Marchamos hacia Libertad." Le dijo Korra.

"Entendido." El capitán giró noventa grados hacia la izquierda y puso rumbo a la capital de la Sacra Unión.

* * *

><p>Mientras a un kilómetro de la muralla exterior de Ba Sing Se.<p>

El centro de mando era una tienda de campaña de tamaño medio, había una mesa con el mapa del mundo, aparatos de radio y sillas para los presentes. las dos personal al cargo del frente norte del lado de la Sacra Unión debatían sobre el siguiente paso.

"El batallón de la muralla ha aumentado la presión sobre nuestras tropas de asalto por aquí." Le dijo Kiln a Azula señalando un punto en el mapa. "Y por aquí."

"Pretenden atacar los flancos para aislar nuestro grueso de tropas y atacarlo por ambos lados." Dijo Azula mirando el mapa.

"Con toda probabilidad, nuestros exploradores han visto un aumento en las tropas de refuerzo enemigas, son demasiados." Kiln se estaba preocupando por la posible derrota, al Centinela le importaba Ba Sing Se más que ninguna otra ciudad y tenía una buena razón para hacerlo.

"Está bien, está bien. Ordenaremos a nuestras tropas que retrocedan y se hagan fuertes aquí, el enemigo intentará atacar y nosotros responderemos." Dijo Azula tras pensar en el plan. "Kiln, dejo que te encargues de montar la base, yo voy a encargarme de montar el contraataque."

Kiln asistió y se marchaba para dar las ordenes necesarias cuando un joven mensajero entro corriendo en la tienda.

"Tra...traigo un mensaje para la Gran Pontífice Azula y el General Mayor Kiln, es del Centinela en persona, con su sello personal." Dijo el mensadero jadeando del cansancio

Azula le arrancó el sobre de las manos y lo leyó rápidamente, tras hacerlo, se sentó en la silla y apretó el sobre quemándolo entre las manos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Kiln preocupado.

"En la carta pone que la máquina ha sido completada con éxito." Le dijo Azula, en un tono extrañamente tranquilo. "Nos pide que conquistemos rápidamente Ba Sing Se y terminemos con esta guerra de una vez."

Kiln se sentó también, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

"Como si no tuviéramos ya bastante presión."


	4. Hola, Libertad

Capítulo 3: Hola, Libertad.

Tras una semana de viaje Korra divisó la ciudad a lo lejos, parecía que apenas había cambiado nada pero todo era diferente, hace siete años cuando llegó a ella por primera vez, se encontró una ciudad desconocida, ahora se encuentra una ciudad hostil, estaba entrando en la base enemiga, ambos habían hablado largo y tendido sobre lo que hacer, pero no tenían nada con lo que empezar, solo tenían una sospecha y la suerte de haber podido llegar allí sin ser interceptados.

El barco se acercó lentamente al puerto de la ciudad, el sol empezaba a ocultarse por la ladera y la ciudad empezaba a encender sus propias luces.

"Será de noche en menos de una hora." Le dijo Bumi a Korra. "Nos ayudará a ocultarnos."

"¿Tienes algún plan sobre que hacer ahora que hemos llegado?" Dijo Korra. "Tenemos que buscar a Lin y su grupo pero no tengo ni idea de donde pueden estar y cualquier mensaje que podamos enviarles podrían interceptarlos los del culto.

Bumi se puso a pensar en las posibilidades.

"A mi hermano lo han llevado al templo del norte y la isla como acabamos de ver la tienen muy vigilada."

"Podríamos ir a las zonas pobres pero estas se han llenado de criminales y podríamos meternos en una pelea indeseada."

El capitán del barco se les acercó.

"Vamos a tomar puerto. Vuestro amigo se ha encargado de sobornar a las aduanas, así que no registrarán el barco, pero escondeos dentro mientras tomamos puerto." El hombre se llevó la manos a los bolsillos buscando algo. "También me pidió que les diera esto cuando llegáramos."

El hombre sacó una llave con el número 210 grabado.

"La llave de un hotel." musitó Korra. Esta cogió un pequeño pinchazo al tocarlas, se miró los dedos y no vio nada así que ignoró el tema y guardó las llaves.

"Me pidió expresamente que esperara a decíroslo. No sé porque."

"Gracias." Dijo Bumi. "Vamos Korra." tenemos que entrar."

Se metieron en el compartimento de carga y esperaron durante media hora a que la costa estuviera limpia."

Salieron del barco hacia el puerto, los únicos que estaban allí, parte de ellos, era la tripulación que descargaba su carga en el puerto.

Korra le dio las gracias al capitán y ella y Bumi marcharon hacia el interior de la ciudad, rumbo al hotel Nuevo Día.

Era noche cerrada cuando llegaron, el hotel aunque parecía decente era muy pequeño y parecía muy discreto, estaba en el centro de una calle ocupada entre dos edificios residenciales, la palabra hotel estaba pintad a lo largo del edificio.

Entraron dentro y se dirigieron a la recepción. La entrada estaba casi vacía con un par de clientes sentados en un sofá charlando y una recepcionista a la entrada

"¿Puedo ayudarles?" Preguntó la joven recepcionista.

Korra le enseñó la llave a la mujer que con su perpetua sonrisa le señaló las escaleras que les llevarían al piso donde estaba su habitación.

"Nada más subir a la izquierda." Les dijo.

Bumi y Korra fueron hacia la escalera, Korra no pudo evitar mirar como los clientes del sofá les miraron cuando pasaron a su lado.

"¿Crees que me han reconocido?" Le preguntó Korra a Bumi.

Este negó con la cabeza.

Les sorprende ver a un hombre de mi edad con alguien de la tuya en un hotel a medianoche. Tu ignóralos.

Korra asintió. Avanzaron y entraron en la habitación.

Era relativamente grande, tenía dos habitaciones, baño y una pequeña cocina, estaba claramente diseñada para familiares que estaban de turismo.

Korra se fijó en algo sobre la cama y encontró una pequeña nota en ella.

"¿Qué pone?" Preguntó Bumi.

Korra se puso a leer.

"Si estáis leyendo esto es que habéis llegado sin problemas, siento no estar ahí para hablar con vosotros pero otros temas me urgen y no voy a estar en la ciudad, tengo ropa limpia y discreta, además de documentación falsa para que paséis desapercibidos guardada en una maleta en el armario de la habitación principal, además he pagado al hotel hasta un mes después del día que salisteis del templo, está todo pagado por lo que no os preocupéis." Bumi se dirigió al armario y lo abrió, encontrando dicha maleta, la sacó y la puso sobre la cama.

Korra continuó leyendo.

"Dentro encontrarás también informes que uno de mis contactos logró sacar de La Guardiana. Tenéis que Dárselos a Lin, ella sabrá que hacer con ellos, ahora dirige al grupo rebelde en la ciudad, yo no sé como encontrarla, pero ya se os ocurrirá algo. Firmado Shuali."

Korra se aseguró que no quedaba nada por leer y quemó la carta.

"¿Te fías de él?" Preguntó Korra a Bumi.

"Me sacó de allí y un interés común sigue siendo un beneficio mutuo." Dijo Bumi hojeando el informe.

"¿Qué pone?" Preguntó Korra.

Son informes militares desclasificados de hace cuarenta años, yo aun era un teniente en ascenso cuando estas operaciones ocurrieron. No conocía ni la mitad de estas." Bumi cerró el informe y lo guardó consigo.

"Vale, ahora debemos contactar con Lin, ¿Pero cómo?"

Korra miró a una radio en la mesa enfrente del sofá.

"Según tengo entendido." Dijo Korra. "El programa de Hiroshi Sato sigue siendo muy popular en la ciudad."

Bumi pilló su plan en el acto.

"Un mensaje en clave para encontrarnos en el hotel. Podría funcionar, sin duda." Dijo Bumi

Sintonizaron la frecuencia hasta oír la voz de Shiro Shinobi.

Bumi se dirigió al teléfono mientras que Korra se sentaba en el sofá.

Esperaron a que llegara el momento.

"Llevamos ya seis horas ininterrumpidas, queridos oyentes." Dijo Shiro Shinobi por la radio.

"Ya estéis en el coche en un largo viaje con la noche como acompañante, en casa disfrutando del programa en la familia, o simplemente en un restaurante con los amigos a altas horas de la noche nos unen las ondas y por eso y como cada dos horas ha llegado la hora de las llamadas al programa, si tenéis algo que decir, cualquier cosa a cualquiera, llamad sin dudarlo.

"Y ya tenemos la primera llamada desde Libertad, hola, bienvenido al programa de Shiro Shinobi.

"Hola, Shiro, soy Toph y llamo desde aquí, desde el centro. Verás, he tenido problemas con mi hija, Lin... Lina y me gustaría enmendarme usando tu programa." dijo Bumi.

"Es una pena, Toph." Dijo Shiro. "¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?"

"Hoy estaré en el hotel Nuevo Día, habitación 209, si esta está dispuesta a perdonarme, me gustaría que se reuniera conmigo y pudiéramos hablarlo." Dijo Bumi fingiendo que sollozaba.

"Ya lo has oído Lina, tu padre está aquí y dispuesto ha hablar contigo desde el programa te pedimos que al menos lo hables con él. Pasamos a la siguiente llamada."

Bumi colgó el teléfono, ha ambos les costaba aguantar la risa.

"Si el culto no nos pilla y mata, Lin lo hará antes." Le dijo Korra.

"Era un riesgo que tenía que asumir. Por eso he dicho la habitación de enfrente, esperaremos y miraremos por la mirilla."

Korra asintió y esperaron.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Su piso estaba casi desierto y pudieron oír pasos en las escaleras.

Korra y Bumi apagaron las luces y se apoyaron contra la puerta, Korra miró por la mirilla y esperó a que se pusieran en su campo de vista.

Dos personas aparecieron iban con ropas civiles y con dos gorras, era un hombre y una mujer, ambos jóvenes, Korra levantó dos dedos para indicárselo.

Llamaron al timbre, no hubo respuesta, llamaron varias veces, no hubo respuesta de ningún tipo, el hombre empezaba a perder la paciencia y golpeó la puerta.

Este se dio la vuelta y Korra pudo ver con horror como su mejilla izquierda y parte de su cuello tenía rastros de una enorme quemadura, la cual la intentaba tapar con una mata larga de pelo. También pudo fijarse que ambos llevaban un bulto en el costado izquierdo, bajo la chaqueta, casi con toda probabilidad un arma.

"No se de que bando son, atacamos primero y preguntamos después." Dijo Korra en voz muy baja, casi inaudible. Bumi asintió. "A la de tres atacamos." Dijo Bumi.

"Una, dos, tres."

Korra tiró de la puerta hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo, los visitantes reaccionaron lo más rápido que pudieron, Korra no se demoró ni un segundo y se lanzó contra el hombre, lanzándolo contra la pared, usando su brazo para empujar su cuello e inmovilizarlo, la mujer sacó el arma e intentó apuntarla, pero Bumi apareció por la puerta y usando una ráfaga de aire controlada la dirigió a su estómago empujándola contra la pared, Bumi intentó atacarla de nuevo pero esta logró sacar su pistola y apuntarle, parándolo en seco.

"Bumi y Korra ¿Verdad?" Dijo la mujer. Guardó el arma. "Me envía Lin, no tenemos mucho tiempo, vuestro mensaje no ha sido precisamente discreto."

Korra soltó al hombre el cual cayó al suelo, este se puso a frotarse el cuello.

La chica se acercó a Korra y le dio la mano.

"Soy Lai y este es Tan, encantada."

Korra le dio la mano, por alguna razón confiaba en ellos.

"Venga." Dijo Lai. "Tenemos que irnos.

Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras y pasaron por recepción donde un coche aparcado los llevaría hacia Lin.


	5. El informe perdido

Quinto capítulo y subiendo, he decidido que la historia debería desarrollarse con más calma, y centrada un poco más en los diálogos, recordar dejar vuestra opinión si es posible, me gustaría saber si la historia os va gustando y en que partes necesita mejoría, para mejorar la calidad de los próximos capítulos. Y recordad que este fic sigue al prologo los Remanente, así que para entenderlo hay que leer ese antes.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: El informe perdido.<p>

El coche avanzaba despacio por las tranquilas calles de Libertad, antiguamente llamada Ciudad República, los restaurantes se estaban llenando, la gente paseaba tranquilamente por las calles, sin preocuparse de la guerra, de su líder tirana y su dirigente déspota por no hablar del peligro constante a una invasión, no, para ellos este estilo de vida había dejado de ser la excepción y se había vuelto la regla, ahora vivían cada día como si no fuera su problema.

Korra sentía la necesidad de preguntar, no había estado en la ciudad desde aquel trágico día hace 6 años, y aunque recibía noticia sueltas nunca tenía información de primera mano y era mejor ponerse al día.

"¿Cómo le va a la ciudad?" Preguntó Korra a nadie en concreto esperando que uno de los dos respondían.

"Tirando." Dijo Lai, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, su tono denotaba cansancio. "Si evitas que la policía se fije demasiado en ti, pagas los impuestos y haces lo que Los Remanentes te pidan que hagas no deberías tener problemas, mis chicos en el Norte me cuentan que los impuestos en el Norte están destrozando la población, pero bueno, es la guerra."

"¿Tus chicos?" Preguntó Korra con curiosidad.

"Té, comida, armas de baja calidad que compramos cuando el ejército ya no las quiere, si necesitas algo nosotros te lo conseguimos. Y nos ha ido bastante bien." Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Korra decidió no ahondar más en el tema. Parecía que Lin se había buscado aliados en los lugares más inesperados.

Tan, que llevaba callado durante el viaje, centrado en las calles que tenía delante decidió hablar.

"¿Qué te ha hecho volver tras todos estos años, Korra?" Le preguntó.

"Creo que tenemos información sobre el origen del culto y también creo que podemos utilizarla a nuestro favor."

Tan lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

"El origen, su origen importa más bien poco ahora que se han extendido por medio continente. Si querías ayudar deberías haber ido al frente sur ha ayudar a la Nció del Fuego contra el ejército de Sang, o mejor al Norte donde están las tropas cultistas al mando de esa loca, te deshaces de uno de los dos dirigentes y dañas el enorme ego de esa estatua chapada en oro. Pero aquí las reglas son diferentes, y la última vez que lo intestaste saliste por patas, que lo vi yo."

"Algo se me ocurrirá." Dijo Korra. "Es la especialidad del Avatar.

Tan lanzó una carcajada casi inaudible y siguió conduciendo sin decir ninguna palabra más.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta un edificio de apartamentos en la zona residencial, era un edificio de cinco pisos como cualquier otro, y no había nada que lo delatara como una de las bases de los rebeldes.

Tan aparcó en una esquina y los cuatro ocupantes del coche se bajaron de este y subieron al cuarto piso, Lai llamó a la puerta y les mandó que se echaran para atrás para que pudieran verles por la mirilla.

Korra oyó el sonido de los cerrojos y vio como un guardia armado con una pistola y dos reciipientes de agua en el cinto le abría la puerta.

"Has tardado en llegar, Korra." Ella reconoció la inconfundible voz de Lin "Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, en ese momento te detuve por intervenir demasiado pronto, como hecho de menos esos tiempos."

Korra entró por la puerta y la encontró sentada, junto a tres miembros de los rebeldes, ella llevaba su armadura de sus tiempos como Jefa de Policía mientras que ellos llevaban ropas de civil para asimilarse entre una multitud.

"Hola Lin, ha pasado mucho tiempo." Le respondió Korra.

"Demasiado, mientras tu construías esa ciudad, yo intentaba salvar esta, quizás si no te hubieras rendido tras una batalla fallida, ahora nos habríamos ahorrado estas estupideces." Las palabras de Lin eran duras como el metal, Korra intentaba no mostrar ninguna reacción.

"Venga Lin, no digas esas cosas." Bumi apareció por la puerta, documentos en mano.

"Hola Bumi, me alegro de verte." Dijo Lin en un tono más tranquilo. "Tu contacto nos informó de tu situación, siento que no hubiéramos podido ayudarte."

Bumi se rió.

"No pasa mujer, que ibas poder hacer tú. Además lo que estás haciendo aquí es mucho mas importante." Bumi seguía tan locuaz como siempre cosa que alegraba a Korra.

"Bien, bien." Dijo Lin mas tranquila. "Déjame ver los documentos."

Bumi le pasó la carpeta que podía contener la solución a este asunto, Lin se puso a leer atentamente los diferentes informes que aparecían en la carpeta, pasaron cinco minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, lo único que se oía era el pasar de las hojas, abría la subcarpeta del informe miraba lo que buscaba y la volvía a guardar dentro, parecía que no encontraría nada interesante y se le empezaba a cansar la vista hasta que se paró en seco, volvió a releer el informe incrédula y suspiró, lo apartó de los demás, cerró la carpeta con el grueso inútil de informes y la posó sobre la mesa.

Lin cerró los ojos y se puso a reflexionar durante un minuto, una vez que tuvo ordenadas las ideas en la cabeza, habló.

"Durante la tregua." empezó a decir Lin, sopesando cada palabra con cuidado. "Me puso contacto con Raiko, cuando aún lo tenían en el gobierno en un puesto de oficina, nos trajo información, alguna era útil y otra no tanto, pero en una ocasión, me trajo una lista de militares que habían servido en la Unión de Naciones desde la formación oficial de su ejército hasta prácticamente el día de la convergencia."

Aparte de Lin, siete personas estaban en la base, todas tenían la totalidad de su atención centrada en ella y en lo que decía.

"Revisé una a una las fichas de miles de hombres, sabíamos que alguno de los altos cargos del Culto tenía un trasfondo militar, y estaba dispuesto a buscar quienes eran y que planeaban. Pues bien vi que lo importante no era lo que estaba escrito sino lo que no estaba escrito, basándome en los números de identificación de cada soldado pude determinar que faltaban varias fichas en diferentes fechas, unos diez cargos del ejército habían sido eliminados de los documentos del ejército entre el año 110 y el 150 después del genocidio. Pues bien, mira que fichas acabo de encontrar."

Lin abrió la pequeña subcarpeta que contenía el informe que separó a parte y puso dos hojas encima de la mesa, todos se quedaron helados al verlas, en cada una había una foto de color sepia que encabezaba los datos del militar.

La primera mostraba a un joven que no llegaba a los veinte, tenía el pelo marrón y recién cortado a la altura de las orejas y una mirada seria, debajo ponía su nombre: Yishuan. Nacido en 112 DG.

La segunda era de un joven ligeramente mayor, tenía el pelo corto y negro, no sonreía pero se le veía menos serio, su nombre era Xe Qi, nacido el 110 DG.

"Quizás ahora tengan el pelo de color gris y se vean bastante jóvenes para haber nacido diez años antes que yo, pero estoy seguro de que les reconocéis.

"Difícil no reconocerlos." Dijo Tan. "Básicamente dominan parte de la Sacra Unión."

La aparición de aquellos los que conocía como Kiln y Huang en estos informes militares no hacía más que complicar más una historia que parecía más compleja cada que intentaban darle luz.

"¿De qué trata el informe en el que aparecen?" Preguntó Lai, que parecía la menos impresionada por el tema.

Lin cogió el informe y lo abrió de nuevo.

"Es un resumen militar de una operación que ocurrió en el año 132, para la pacificación de unos núcleos urbanos rebeldes que buscaban la fragmentación de la Unión de Naciones, para pacificarlos se envió un grupo al mando... al mando tuyo Bumi." Dijo Lin sorprendida.

Bumi se llevó la mano a la cabeza, hacía esfuerzo para recordar algo, pero no se veía capaz.

"Lo siento, por mucho que lo intento, no me acuerdo. Tengo una laguna en la memoria." Bumi se sentía frustrado, él y seguramente los demás pensaban que la información olvidada era vital para descubrir la verdad."

Korra golpeó la mesa.

"Estábamos tan cerca, los cultistas debieron ocultar la información antes de que Raiko pudiera cogerla, se nos han vuelto ha adelantar." Korra soltó su frustración de golpe.

"No." Dijo Lin. "Es algo más complicado."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Korra.

Cuando Raiko me dio el libro, lo encontró en el fondo de un fichero en una sala de archivos, es algo puramente político a pesar de su contenido, dudo que siquiera conocieran su existencia, creo que los Remanentes no borraron sus huellas, es más pienso que ni ellos se esperaban que la farsa duraría tanto.

"Solo alguien pudo haber conocido el libro y borrado los contenidos que le interesaban." Dijo Bumi, que ya empezaba a colocar las piezas en su sitio.

"El Loto Blanco." Dijo Lin. "Ellos ya conocían a Huang y a Kiln y quienes eran realmente y probablemente sabían quien era el Centinela antes de que atacara y no dijeron nada."

Korra estaba furiosa, el Loto Blanco le había ocultado demasiadas cosas durante su vida y era hora de obtener respuestas.

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

"Soy yo abridme." Se oyó al otro lado. "Acabo de recibir noticias importantes por la radio."

"Déjale pasar." Dijo Lin a Tan, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta. "Es nuestro experto de radio."

Tan abrió la puerta y el chico entró corriendo, estaba sudando y jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber ido lo más rápido que pudo.

"Aca... aca... acabo de interceptar una comunicación importantísima dirigida al Centinela en persona. La envían desde el frente norte."

"Si, si que pasa." Dijo Lin que estaba pensando en otros asuntos.

"Lo han conseguido" Dijo el operador de la radio. "Han traspasado los muros de Ba Sing Se y la conquista acaba de empezar."


	6. El frente Norte

Capítulo 5: El frente Norte.

La batalla había durado demasiado, tras seis horas de enorme tensión, era ya noche cerrada cuando se dio orden a los tanques de disparar contra la base de la muralla, tras quince minutos de artillería constante, esta cayó.

Los maestros de la Tierra del ejército retiraban con cuidado los restos de lo que era la muralla exterior de Ba Sing Se para poder franquear el paso al grueso del ejército de la invasión, tanques y soldados avanzaban en perfecta formación hacia el interior del país, los soldados, muchos de ellos entrenados en duras batallas, otros simples civiles a los que les habían dado un uniforme, todos apartaban la mirada al ver lo que había al otro lado.

Una masacre.

Decenas de cadáveres estaban tirados en el suelo, sangrando, a algunos les faltaban partes del cuerpo, las cuales se encontraban chamuscadas a metros de lo que quedaba de su cuerpo. Los valientes y habilidosos hombres cuya misión era proteger la frontera no eran partido ante la vasta y avanzada aviación de la Sacra Unión, la cual desde el cielo con sus bombas y sus rifles repartieron muerte y destrucción en el campo de batalla hasta que no quedara nadie para proteger la muralla, mientras afuera los soldados esperaban nerviosos mirando al muro con el sonido constante de disparos y explosiones que a algunos les seguían retumbando en los oídos.

Kiln había ordenado y organizado que enterraran en fosas a los soldados del bando enemigo, recuperaran las avionetas caídas mientras los del suyo serían enterrados en casa.

Azula mientras estaba encargándose del transporte de los supervivientes a los diferentes campos de trabajo, donde usarían sus habilidades como mano de obra a la hora de expandir la Sacra Unión por el continente.

Una vez todo el ejército hubiera reagrupado al otro lado de la muralla exterior, los soldados muertos habían sido enterrados y los vivos trasladados, los dirigentes montaron un campamento a menos de un kilómetro de la muralla, en el centro de él, una tienda más grande que las demás servía como sala de operaciones.

Azula entró en la tienda, excepto en ella, a todos los ocupantes del lugar se les notaba el peso del sueño en la mirada, muchos llevaban horas sin dormir, y aunque derribar el muro exterior era una proeza que solo había ocurrido en tres ocasiones, nadie estaba de humor para celebrarlo.

Se sentó enfrente de Kiln, este mira con escrutinio el mapa de Ba Sing Se, había tachado el punto por el que habían entrado y estaba montando planes en la cabeza.

"Deberías descansar." Le dijo Azula. "Apenas te mantienes en pie y así no me sirves."

"Las sequías han provocado un dramático descenso en el campo fértil de la ciudad." Dijo Kiln ignorando su consejo. "Por lo tanto apenas podían permitirse tropas en el muro y las habían reducido a la mitad. Al menos es lo que los prisioneros que hemos apartado para interrogar decían."

"Entonces dudo que podamos usar sus campos para alimentar a los nuestros." Respondió Azula.

"Por desgracia, no nos quedará mas remedio que montar una red de abastecimiento antes de avanzar hacia el núcleo y eso podría tardar semanas, tiempo de sobra como para que ellos se preparen. Va a ser duro."

Azula ya había pensado sobre el tema y analizado las posibilidades, y creado una solución hipotética, ahora era el momento de presentarla.

"¿Cuál es la población de Ba Sing Se, Kiln?"

Este se extrañó por la pregunta, pero se puso a buscar la respuesta rápidamente.

"Bueno, pues, déjame pensar, unos... unos dos millones de personas, seguramente algo menos. ¿Por qué?" Dijo Kiln inseguro de la respuesta.

"¿Cuántos de ellos lucharían en la defensa de la ciudad?" Azula preguntaba de forma agresiva, tenía que mostrar bien sus puntos.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta la barrera ya atravesada, y según la información que tenemos, unos sesenta mil militares más a saber cuantos criminales, civiles y voluntarios que metan en el campo. Podrían llegar sin problema a los cien mil." Él ya estaba empezando a entender que buscaba Azula.

Ella hizo la pregunta clave.

"Por nuestro lado ¿Cuántos hombres tendríamos disponibles, no sólo aquí, sino también los que el Centinela nos enviará como apoyo, más los que logres racanearles a Sang del frente sur, más todos, y digo todos los civiles que podríamos permitirnos armar?"

'Menos de los que necesitamos' Pensó Kiln. 'Lo importante se lucha en el frente sur, y es allí donde están la mayoría de los militares de la Unión.'

"Treinta mil, cuarenta mil máximo." Dijo Kiln. "La posibilidad de una victoria rápida y aplastante existe, pero yo no contaría con ello. No con solo un tercio del ejército."

Azula sonrió, lo estaba consiguiendo.

"Esta parte del ejército es la que mantiene leal a los de carácter disidente, imagina que la perdiéramos." Le dijo en un tono nervioso fingido. "¿Si hubiera alguna manera de llegar al cetro de la ciudad sin bajas de nuestra parte?"

Kiln suspiró.

"Te escucho."

Azula lo había conseguido.

"Tu prepara todo como si fueras a la gran batalla. Prepara las redes de suministro, consigue todos los hombres que puedas y colócalos ante la puerta de la ciudad lo antes posible y espera ahí por mi."

"¿Tú que vas ha hacer?" Le preguntó Kiln. "Quizás tengas más rango que yo, pero el Centinela se fía más de mi."

Azula dijo en una voz baja para que se le quedara en la mente pero lo suficientemente alta para que le oyeran todos.

"Voy a conquistar esta ciudad por ti."

Todos los que estaban en la sala, los oficiales que habían observado la conversación, los operadores de radio e incluso el soldado que estaba limpiando la tienda se giraron hacia ella. El único que no había reaccionado era el mismo Kiln.

"Sabes que nuestro objetivo no es conquistar la ciudad ¿Verdad? Solo queremos ir al punto asignado y buscar lo que sea que el Centinela necesite allí."

Azula se encogió de hombros.

"Si la ciudad está bajo nuestro control, podremos buscar sin que nos molesten."

"¿Cómo se que lo conseguirás?" Kiln solo buscaba una respuesta.

"Porque ya lo hice una vez." Dijo Azula sonriendo.

Era la que él buscaba.

"Pues no se hable más, partirás mañana por la noche en avioneta, te dejará cerca de las puertas, te traeré ropa e identificaciones falsas y tu harás lo que necesites hacer."

Azula marchó por la entrada de la tienda. Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a Kiln el cual se había quedado sentado en el sitio. Este miró a los operadores de radio, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Ponedme con el Centinela, he de comunicarle que hemos atravesado la muralla exterior y que vamos a atacar pronto." El se puso en silencio un segundo. "¡Ah! Y lo de Azula que se quede entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?"

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio mientras que el se ponía ha mentir a su líder."


	7. El frente Sur

Capítulo 6: El frente Sur.

La guerra en el frente Sur, al contrario que en el Norte, estaba mucho más igualada que en el Norte, la Nación del Fuego al mando del Señor del Fuego, luchaba encarnizadamente contra las fuerzas de las Sacra Unión al mando del comandante Sang, el ejército de Iroh se concentraba en ese frente y aunque las bajas eran numerosas, siempre que había un hombre que caía muerto por las balas, otro ocupaba su lugar, mientras, en el otro lado de la batalla, el ejército estaba dividido y a la defensiva, Sang apenas perdía hombres comparado con Iroh, pero su número era menor, y esperaba cada día a que los refuerzos vinieran del Norte.

La noche era cálida, el cielo estaba claro y con luna llena por lo que se podía ver sin problemas, en el suelo, cientos de hogueras daban calor a los soldados de ambos bandos

Iroh se encontraba en uno de los balcones del Palacio Real, observando con uno de los prismáticos la vanguardia del ejército enemigo, la cual se había fortalecido en las montañas al Oeste de la ciudad-estado, dos enormes dirigibles vigilaban el campamento y decenas de soldados patrullaban la zona circundante,además de vez en cuando se oía el fuerte sonido de la artillería que oculta en la base enemiga, intentaba acertar al campamento enemigo, casi siempre sin éxito.

El Gran General Xian Pi, el más anciano de su clase estaba al cargo del trabajo de campo de la guerra en el frente; este se acercó a Iroh el cual estaba tan centrado en observar el campo de batalla que no se dio cuenta que este se había puesto a su lado hasta que le dirigió la palabra.

"¿Ha visto algo interesante, Iroh?" Le preguntó el General en voz baja.

Iroh bajó los prismáticos y se pasó los dedos por los ojos.

"No se han movido de su posición, aunque hay que estar en alerta, podrían lanzar una ofensiva e cualquier momento."

Xian Pi suspiró.

"Señor, Iroh, tenemos una ciudad como trinchera y cinco veces más hombres, si atacan no tendrán oportunidad y todos los sabemos, incluso los soldados. No van a atacar, no con sus recursos actuales."

"¿Y que nos impide atacar? ¿Como es que cada vez que atacamos nos echan para atrás?" Iroh mostraba enfado y nerviosismo e su tono de voz. Si he venido hoy aquí es porque tras varias ofensiva fallidas habéis decidido montar una tregua sin mi permiso explícito ¿Y quiero saber por qué?"

"Escúchame Iroh, cada vez que nos enfrentábamos ambos mandos acababan peor de lo que empezábamos, nuestras bajas se cuentan a miles, y el miedo a que en el Norte Ba Sing Se caiga, si fuera por mi, negociaba una tregua con el Centinela mismo."

Nada más oír eso Iroh se enfureció con el anciano.

"¿Con el asesino de mi madre, tu Señor? No les atacamos hace seis años para que ahora decidamos rendirnos en la ofensiva."

El aciano se acarició su larga barba la cual le llegaba a la cintura.

"No." Dijo Xian Pi. "Ese día hicimos lo correcto, si hubiéramos esperado al final de la tregua su ejército habría sido imparable, ahora incluso si tuvieran a Ba Sing Se en sus manos la cosa seguiría más o menos igualada, pero los números, los soldados, los tanques, las fortalezas, los dirigentes esta guerra, nada de esto importa, por que si tú lo quisieras Iroh, podrías parar esta locura en cualquier momento."

Iroh se giró hacia él.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le preguntó Iroh, el General le estaba confundiendo.

"En la guerra hay que ser pragmático y nunca dejarse llevar por el orgullo, si atacamos ese día fue por que era la mejor opción, si quiero dejar de atacar ahora es porque también es la mejor opción, no hay que tener en cuenta las decisiones pasadas ya que estas se tomaron en diferentes circunstancias."

Ahora el General se giró hacia Iroh y la miró con una dura mirada.

"Dime Iroh, ¿Cuál crees que es la meta de los Remanentes? ¿Qué crees que quieren conseguir con esto?"

"El Centinela habla de una extraña máquina, una máquina sobre la que está obsesionado, y sin duda, nuestros espías afirman que la está construyendo, incluso uno la ha visto casi en su totalidad."

Xian Pi asintió, ya había visto la máquina en las fotos, el sabía la respuesta a las preguntas, y Iroh también, pero él no lo sabía.

"Por las fotos que viste, te parecía un arma que podría ser usado contra nuestra nación."

Iroh negó con la cabeza, no sabía lo que era, pero no parecía un arma, ni nada parecido a una."

Xian Pi volvió a asentir.

"Última pregunta. ¿En qué frente está la Sacra Unión más interesada?"

Ahora fue Iroh quien suspiró, veía las cosas más claras.

"Cada día salen decenas de hombres del campamento de Sang hacia Libertad, y de allí van hacia Ba Sing Se, no sé porque, pero ellos están interesados en la ciudad, la única razón por la que hay hombres luchando contra nosotros es porque nosotros atacamos primero." Iroh se apoyó en el balcón con os brazos, el cansancio le estaba ganando terreno.

"Ahora que tienes más clara la situación ¿Qué piensas hacer?" Xian Pi se apoyó también en el balcón, él con sus manos, en ese momento otro obús de artillería impactó en el suelo cincuenta metros del campamento más cercano.

Iroh miró al campamento.

"¿Crees que saben que estoy aquí?"

"Lo dudo." Dijo el anciano. "Si lo supieran habrían hecho algo, cualquier cosa."

Al oírlo, Iroh se dirigió dentro del Palacio Real.

"¿Qué alguien se ponga en contacto con el campamento de la Sacra Unión ya? Decid que yo quiero hablar con Sang en persona."

Un oficial que se encontraba allí se fue corriendo al interior del Palacio. Iroh se sentó y esperó.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, cinco minutos después, el mismo oficial volvió corriendo y pidió que lo acompañara.

Iroh le siguió escaleras hasta que llegaron a una espaciosa habitación que habían rediseñado como base de operaciones.

Una operadora de radio le señaló la entrada del dispositivo, Iroh se sentó y se puso el aparato en el oído.

"Aquí El Señor del Fuego." Pasaron un par de segundos sin oír nada hasta que al otro lado escuchó una voz familiar.

"Hola Iroh, ha pasado mucho tiempo." Dijo Sang en un tono tranquilo. "Han pasado seis años. Voy a ser directo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Iroh pensó con calma lo que iba a decir.

"Primero, respuestas. Luego ya veremos."

Ahora fue Sang quien se encontraba en silencio.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres preguntar?"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Iroh.

"Llevo casi cincuenta años en el ejército, Iroh, mas de lo que tu llevas vivo. He servido a Zuko en la Nación del fuego, luego al anterior Avatar y su consejo,, a su hijo, al presidente Raiko, y finalmente a los Remanentes, todos tenían el mismo objetivo en mente, cuidar de su Nación y de sus gentes, hacer del país un lugar mejor."

"¿Qué hizo que cambiaran tus lealtades?" Preguntó Iroh, cada vez le costaba más enfadarse con el hombre, no sabía porque.

"La Convergencia Harmónica, cuando los espíritus y las cepas invadieron la ciudad como si fuera suya, y ni el Avatar, ni Raiko, ni nosotros pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo. El agua escaseaba, las casas se derrumbaban, el caos invadía, nos habíamos quedado por nuestra cuenta, hasta que un día dos semanas después, vino él hacia mí.

"¿Hablas del Centinela Dorado?"

"Dijo que quería invitarme a mí y a otros altos cargos a una exposición que podría cambiarlo todo, fue en un almacén, a las afueras de la Ciudad, una vez estuvimos allí, el joven puso las manos en las cepas y estas se disolvieron, como por arte de magia. Nos prometió que la ciudad estaría limpia en semanas y que la llevaría hacia un futuro brillante, pero que necesitaba nuestra fidelidad."

"¿Y vosotros le hicisteis caso?" Dijo Iroh.

"Fieles a la ciudad, no a sus dirigentes." Le respondió Sang. "Por desgracia, es algo que tú no entendiste."

Iroh se quedó callado.

"¿Qué más quieres?"

"Una tregua, una de verdad." Le respondió.

"Eso deberías hablarlo con el Centinela no conmigo."

"Son tus hombres los que están aquí, y tú el que dirige esta batalla, me he dado cuenta que no quiero luchar, no de momento, y viendo a las tropas creo que vosotros tampoco queréis. Por eso propongo un alto al fuego indefinido, para acabar con esta estupidez."

Iroh pudo oír como Sang produjo un enorme suspiro.

"No has recibido la noticia. ¿No?" Sang parecía haber envejecido al otro lado de la línea.

"No." Dijo Iroh preocupado. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Recibimos un mensaje hará media hora, las tropas del Norte han atravesado la muralla exterior y se dirigen a las puertas de Ba Sing Se, si ganan irán hacia aquí con fuerzas aumentadas, mis tropas son un tercio del ejército actual de la Sacra Unión, el resto le son ciegamente fieles al Centinela. Me temo que la situación está por encima de los dos." Sang cortó en ese momento la línea.

Iroh se quedó sentado en la silla, Xian Pi se acercó a él.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Envía un mensaje a la Nación del Fuego, dile que envíe un contingente a Ba Sing Se, hay que evitar que la capturen a toda costa."

Xian Pi le hizo el saludo con las manos, se inclino y se fue de la habitación.

Mientras en el otro lado de la línea.

El Comandante Sang se había puesto de pie estaba dando vueltas en la tienda de campaña mientras que sus oficiales se encontraban en fila, y le miraban nerviosos.

"Mi Comandante." Dijo uno de los oficiales. "¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?"

Sang se volvió a sentar.

"Llamad al Centinela, decidle que la Nación del Fuego va a atacar nuestras tropas en Ba Sing Se."

"Está seguro de eso, mi Comandante, no ha dicho nada de..."

"¡Estoy seguro, maldita sea!" Sang le interrumpió "Le conozco desde que era un crío, avisadle ya, y dile que envíe tropas inmediatamente."

El oficial dio una orden a uno de los soldados, el cual se preparó para enviar el mensaje, no querían arriesgarse a enviarlo por radio.

"Si creíais que esto era la guerra." Dijo Sang a los ocupantes de la tienda. "Aún no habéis visto nada."


	8. Mensajería

Capítulo 7: Mensajería.

El soldado enviado por Sang entró escoltado por dos miembros de la guardia personal del Centinela en la sala del trono de la Guardiana, el lugar estaba impecablemente limpio, varias guardias se encontraban de espalda a las paredes de la sala, y en el centro el Centinela estaba de pie ante una mesa de madera mirando algo fijamente.

Los guardias indicaron en voz baja al soldado que se lo diera en persona, este se acercó lentamente al Centinela, viendo que estaba muy concentrado en su tarea y que no había percibido su presencia, se puso al lado suya, y vio que estaba viendo dos mapas de Ba Sing Se, uno general y el otro puramente topográfico, este finalmente se dió cuenta y le preguntó que quería.

"Tra... Tra... Traigo un mensaje de parte del Comandante Sang, desde el frente Sur, sigue ahí."

El Centinela estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Ya sé que sigue ahí, di en que consiste el mensaje, estoy ocupado."

El soldado respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.

"El Señor del Fuego Iroh, ha estado de visita en Omashu, y a decidido abandonar el frente y dirigirse hacia Ba Sing Se."

El Centinela no daba crédito a lo que oía.

"¿Qué?"

"El Comandante pide que transfiera tropas hacia Ba Sing Se inmediatamente, o la Pontífice y el Gran General verán sus fuerzas rodeadas."

El Centinela se sentó en la silla y hundió la cabeza entre las manos, el soldado se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la Corona y podía verle la cara completa, algo que poca gente había hecho, al dirigente no le parecía importarle demasiado.

"Está bien, está bien, esto se puede contrarrestar, dile a Sang que espere ahí hasta que la Nación del Fuego avance hacia el Norte y que conquiste Omashu, y monte ahí una base, luego que vuelva aquí, luego ya recibirá más órdenes en persona."

"Entendido, Señor." Dijo el soldado.

"Tienes permiso para irte, soldado." Dijo el Centinela.

El hombre se fue por donde había venido, acompañado por los mismos guardias, el Centinela se quedó mirando los mapas, intentando comparar puntos para hallar algo en el mapa reciente. Al ser incapaz de continuar decidió levantarse y pasear por la sala.

"Estamos entre dos ejércitos, maldita sea." Dijo al Centinela al aire, los guardias se quedaron quietos sin reaccionar, no era la primera vez que hablaba al aire.

"Necesito a otro ejército para igualar la situación, sin duda. Traedme a..." En ese momento el Centinela recordó que todos sus subordinados directos estaban fuera o desaparecidos.

"Traedme a quien tenga el rango más alto en esta ciudad, quien sea y traedlo aquí lo antes posible."

Uno de los guardias asintió y se fue a paso ligero por la puerta, el Centinela se sentó en el trono y esperó a que llegara quien fuera que iba a llegar.

Media hora después, un oficial engalanado en las vestiduras blancas que eran propias de los miembros militares del ejército de los Remanentes entró en la sala del trono y se puso enfrente del Centinela.

"Coronel Ka Tiam a su servicio, Señor Centinela."

El Centinela le vio, tendría cuarenta años y le sentaba bien el traje, le valía.

"Voy a mandar un batallón al Norte formado por diez mil hombres, quiero que tú lo dirijas."

El Coronel levantó la mirada y miró al Centinela Dorado a la cara, el cual solo mostraba seriedad en la cara.

"Pero, Señor, estoy seguro que hay gente más capacitada para ese puesto que yo. Solo soy un oficial."

"Pues no se hable más, quedas ascendido. ¿Cuál es el cargo que hay después de Coronel? ¿Alguien se acuerda?"

"Brigadier, mi Centinela." Dijo uno de los guardias.

"Pues eso, a partir de ahora eres el Brigadier Ka Tiam, felicidades por su ascenso, ahora necesito que se prepare para partir en una semana con los diez mil hombres."

El recién ascendido Brigadier suspiró.

"Entendido mi Señor."

El hombre se marchó y el Centinela se puso de nuevo en pie.

"¿Ha habido noticias sobre el paradero de Huang?" Volvió a preguntar al aire.

"No, mi Centinela, sigue sin haber pistas de su paradero." Dijo otro de los guardias.

"Maldita sea." Dijo el Centinela entre dientes. "Con hoy, lleva una semana."

"Seguid buscando, yo intentaré echar un ojo a mis fuentes."

"Entendido, mi Centinela."

"¿Habéis enviado el mensaje?"

"Si, mi Centinela."

"Perfecto."

El Centinela se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida de la Guardiana, era hora de reunirse con 'la fuente'.


	9. D: Introducción

El relato de la superviviente, Parte 1. Introducción

'Hola, si has encontrado estas memorias quiere decir que mi hogar no ha sido destruido como yo más temía, si es así, cae en ti la responsabilidad de hacer lo que te voy a pedir, se que suena agresivo y es muy egoísta de mi parte obligarte pero si continuas leyendo lo entenderás, entenderás lo que hice, y como yo tampoco tuve elección en mi momento.'

'Quizá al final tu, mi lector, puedas perdonarme por lo que hice.'

'Yo cree a los Centinelas. Seres cuya naturaleza contradice las leyes de la física y cuya existencia es una paradoja en si misma.'

'Yo desperté a Él.' 'El ser, la deidad que toda persona que es puesta al tanto de su existencia, teme el día que aparece, pues sabe que no hay forma de esconderse de él.'

'Yo fui parte del inicio de todo esto, y no puedo pararlo porque soy una simple humana.'

'Pero lo que si puedo es decir como acabar con esto, y te pido que me escuches, pero para que puedas entender todo esto, te contaré la historia desde el principio.'

'Este relato comienza como comenzaban muchos relatos en mi tierra natal.'

'Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra muy lejana.'


	10. Un secreto en Ba Sing Se

Capítulo 10: Un secreto en Ba Sing Se.

'Reúnete conmigo en esta dirección. Ha ocurrido algo terrible. Firmado Lin.'

El mensaje era corto, conciso y venía con un punto marcado en el mapa que había junto a él.

Korra tenía que reunirse con Lin en el mismo edificio que él de la última vez, pero cuando llegó se encontró el piso hecho trizas, vacío y un mensaje escondido debajo del sillón para ella.

El punto ha reunirse era al otro lado de la ciudad, mucho más cerca de La Guardiana de lo que a ella le gustaría, Korra se ajustó la capucha, que le ocultaría la cara y se fue de la base destrozada.

Korra fue corriendo hacia el punto que le indicaron, mientras atravesaba corriendo las calles de la ciudad, Korra reflexionaba sobre la situación, y temía lo peor, que hubieran atrapado a Lin, ella era fuerte, pero si lo conseguían no la iban a dejar salir con vida.

"Aún hay esperanza." Pensó Korra. "No había sangre en el piso y las redadas del culto suelen ser muy sangrientas, no les atraparon, debieron escapar antes de que los matones del Centinela llegaran."

Tras quince minutos corriendo, el Avatar llegó al punto indicado, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse en el horizonte e iba a anochecer bastante pronto, la base era otro edificio de apartamentos esta vez situado en una zona peatonal, tenía dos pisos, y era muy pequeño, se notaba que fue construido antes de la Convergencia, y unos parches de cemento mostraba que no salio bien parado de ella.

La calle estaba estaba abarrotada así que Korra no notó que había un guardia en la puerta hasta que Korra intentó entrar en por la puerta y este le agarró la mano.

Este llevaba ropas de calle, y no había nada inusual sobre su aspecto, Korra levantó la capucha lo suficiente para que el guardia pudiera verle el rostro, el guardia la reconoció al instante y le abrió la puerta mientras decía 'primer piso, solo hay una puerta' en voz baja.

Korra subió lentamente las escaleras hasta que llegó al primer piso, se puso enfrente a la puerta y llamó.

Esperó un par de segundos y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

El mismo ritual de la última vez se repitió, un hombre armado vestido de civil le abrió y dos más se encontraban dentro, en el pequeño salón esperándola. Todos estaban muy nerviosos. Una pequeña radio emitía noticias.

"¿Dónde está Lin?" Preguntó Korra. "Me pidió que nos reuniéramos aquí."

Los guardias se miraron y estuvieron en silencio.

"Está en el baño." Dijo uno de ellos. "Saldrá ahora."

Korra se sentó en una silla que había libre, ciertamente oía el sonido del agua del lavabo fluir.

Dejó de sonar el sonido del agua y se oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse al otro lado del piso.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Korra." Dijo una voz familiar a su espalda.

Korra se dio la vuelta rápidamente, en ese momento sintió como algo impactaba contra su nuca.

La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, se intentó agarrar a algo pero acabó cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fue ese ojo gris y vacío que la miraba fijamente.

"Despierta, Avatar." Dijo una voz en la distancia.

Korra sintió como agua fría le erizaba el vello de la piel.

Korra abrió los ojos, seguía en el mismo lugar, con la misma gente, pero ella se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, la habían encerrado en una especie de silla hecha de oro y solo pedía mover la cabeza con libertad, su torso estaba mojado y manchado de sangre, parecía que llevaban un rato intentando despertarla.

El Centinela estaba sentado enfrente suya, se había quitado su corona, pero, (para admitida decepción de Korra) no había nada que ocultar en su lado cubierto, su rostro era como el de cualquier persona.

"Hola Korra. Siento de corazón que nos tengamos que ver así, estas circunstancias no me agradan a mi tampoco." Le dijo en un tono tranquilo, el cual la crispaba aún mas.

"¿Qué le has hecho a Lin? Como le hayas hecho algo." Korra entonce le escupió, dándole en la cara. Este se limpió el escupitajo, Korra vió un atisbo de furia en sus ojos, pero este desapareció al instante.

"No te preocupes por Lin, la que está atada eres tú, debiste haberte quedado en tu ciudad, pero no ,siempre tenéis que venir a molestarme, sois todos iguales, tu, el calvo, el viejo, la psicópata, no hay manera de pediros que no os metáis en medio."

Ahora Korra se sentía confusa, cría que hablaba de los Avatares pasados, pero no entendía que tenían que ver con ella.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Olvídalo, el tema es que he hablado con Lin y viendo que no nos hemos entendido. Quiero hacer un trato contigo, entre tu y yo. ¿Piensas escucharme?"

"¿Tengo otra opción?"

El Centinela sonrió y empezó ha hablar.

"Esta noche partiré hacia Ba Sing Se, no se si has oído las noticias, pero la reina Hou-Ting está dispuesta a hablar conmigo y yo estoy dispuesto a escucharla."

Korra intentó moverse en vano para intentar acomodarse en el sitio, además se preguntaba que intentaba decirle el Centinela.

"En una semana celebraré la reunión y en dos ya te podrás dejar de preocupar de mi o del culto, de la Sacra Unión, podréis seguir con vuestra sin preocupaciones por la guerra, lo único que tienes que hacer es no ir a Ba Sing Se, y no estar cerca de Ba Sing Se cuando la reunión comience. ¿Entendido?"

Korra no iba a irse sin respuestas aunque fuera la que estaba atada.

"¿Y por qué no me encierras durante esa semana o por qué no me matas directamente? Es más y si eso no funciona y estoy ahí durante la reunión y la destrozo?"

El Centinela seguía serio, parecía que el asunto le tocaba más de lo que parecía.

"Para lo primero, que sepas que matar no es algo tan sencillo, Avatar, uno ha de cargar un peso sobre los hombros el resto de su vida, un peso que no todos están dispuestos a soportar, no, Korra no voy a matarte, y encerrarte o no es irrelevante, pues la persona a la que le interesa que estés en Ba Sing Se, hará lo imposible para que lo estés, pero la decisión es tuya al final, y, si no lo haces, toda persona que conozcas, todo asqueroso espíritu con el que hayas interactuado tu y tus pasados Avatares, todo animal, todo, y digo todo lo que conoces desaparecerá sin dejar rastro. Espero que entiendas la graved..."

El Centinela se levantó de repente, sacó su arma del cinto y vació las seis balas contra la pared a la derecha e Korra sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

Este se ajustó el arma al cinto como si nada.

"El resto de los detalles te los contará ella, ya ha llegado y no está sola, pero recuerda, la vida de todo ser de ambos mundos está en tus manos Korra."

El hombre y sus guardas abandonaron el piso, dejándola atrapada en la silla de oro.

Pasaron horas y Korra seguía atrapada. Había intentado gritar o usar su control en vano, ni entrar en Estado Avatar funcionaba de momento, entones cuando el sueño empezaba a dominarla, oyó como la entrada se abría y Jinora entraba por la puerta.


	11. ¡Al rescate!

Capítulo 11: ¡Al rescate!

Pasaron los minutos y la noche se iba cerrando, envolviendo a Korra en la oscuridad, Korra había intentado gritar por ayuda, o esperar a que los disparos atrajeran a algún curioso, pero nadie vino.

La estructura con la que la que estaba siendo inmovilizada estaba anclada al suelo y aunque no lo estuviera, debía pesar una tonelada, intentó deshacerse de la enorme capa de oro que cubría sus brazos en su totalidad, pero estos no cedieron un centímetro, así que Korra, a falta de ideas se resignó y se puso a esperar a la supuesta ayuda que debería haber llegado.

Cuando el sueño y el agarrotamiento la estuvieron a punto de tomar por completo, Korra escuchó como la puerta de abajo se había abierto y oyó como los pasos de alguien sonaban más y más fuertes.

Korra se puso nerviosa, no sabía quien o quienes eran los que subían y cuales eran sus intenciones, giró la cabeza para ver quien iba a entrar.

La puerta se abrió y Korra emitió un suspiro de alivio.

"Menos mal que te he encontrado." Dijo Jinora. "Tenemos que sacarte de la ciudad."

"Primero sácame de esta cosa." Dijo Korra.

Jinora se acercó a Korra y empezó a analizar la estructura, encontró lo que parecía un punto débil y le lanzó una ráfaga de aire muy fina, cortando limpiamente el oro y liberando el brazo derecho de Korra, luego repitió la misma técnica con el otro brazo y el torso liberándola, Korra se levantó con cuidado y se frotó las magulladuras que le habían dejado los brazos.

"Korra." Dijo Jinora en un tono que denotaba una gran preocupación. "Tu cuello."

Korra se llevó la mano a la nuca y la notó pegajosa, al verla vio que la tenía manchada de sangre.

"Me golpearon para dejarme inconsciente." Dijo Korra. "De momento estoy bien pero creo que necesitaré cuidados médicos."

"Te traje esto." Dijo Jinora.

Jinora entonces sacó un pequeño bote de agua.

"Gracias, me bastará."

Korra usó el agua y con ella se limpió con cuidado la herida, para luego curarla.

"¿Estás mejor?" Le preguntó Jinora.

Korra asintió, ahora que estaba mejor, no podía evitarse llenar la cabeza de preguntas.

"Jinora, tengo que contarte sobre lo que ha pasado aquí, el Centinela ha..."

"No te preocupes." Dijo Jinora, interrumpiéndola. "Lo se todo."

Korra estaba sorprendida, pero entonces recordó como se había comportado su captor y se fijó en la pared donde había descargado su arma.

"¿Quieres decir que el realmente había algo aquí, que solo él podía ver?"

"No, nadie puede verla, pero algunos como yo o él podemos sentirla." Le respondió Jinora.

Esta entonces la agarró por el brazo y la llevó hacia la puerta.

"Tenemos que irnos, Asami nos espera y no tenemos demasiado tiempo."

"¿Adónde vamos?" Preguntó Korra.

"A Ba Sing Se, debemos parar su encuentro con la Reina antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Bajaron por las escaleras donde el Satomóbil de Asami les esperaba.

"¿Dónde está Asami?" Preguntó Korra al ver que estaba vacío.

"En el aeródromo, si queréis llegar a tiempo, un coche no valdrá."

Jinora se puso al volante y se dirigió al aeródromo unos pocos coches salpicaban la carretera.

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a conducir?" Le preguntó Korra al ver que no se le nada mal.

Jinora sonrió.

"Han pasado años desde que nos vimos, hay que aprender nuevas cosas."

Jinora entonces se puso seria.

"Korra mira por el retrovisor. Coche rojo."

Esta miró, ciertamente un coche rojo se encontraba a cierta distancia del suyo, el retrovisor no le permitía ver con claridad quien lo conducía.

"¿Quienes son?" Preguntó Korra.

"Miembros de la policía bajo el cargo de los Remanentes, sabía que nos seguirían, por eso cogí un coche para intentar ser discretos."

"Voy a deshacerme de ellos." Dijo Korra que se preparaba para saltar.

"¡No!" Dijo Jinora casi gritando. "Estoy seguro que no son los únicos, si atacas, llamaran a toda la fuerza si con eso te detienen, quieren saber adonde vas."

"Saben que voy a Ba Sing Se. ¿Por qué no me detienen ya?"

Jinora se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, quizá en el fondo quiere que vayas."

"¿Por qué siempre son tan idiotas?" Ambas rieron, Jinora siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron al aeródromo.

"Coge el petardo de la guantera." Dijo Jinora. "Enciéndelo, es una señal."

Korra le hizo caso. El petardo hizo un sonoro boom, en ese momento pudieron ver como de uno de los hangares salía un biplano que aceleraba lentamente, listo para despegar.

"Es el avión de Asami, has de cogerlo en marcha."

No necesito decir nada más, Korra se puso en pie y Jinora se acercó rápidamente al biplano.

El coche ya estaba en la pista de aterrizaje y estaba a punto de ponerse a su altura

Oyeron un disparo y casi perdió control del vehículo, sus perseguidores habían apartado toda pretensión de discreción y se habían puesto a dispararles, dándole a una rueda.

Korra casi se cae al suelo pero mantuvo el equilibrio en el último segundo.

Los disparos continuaron , algunos les silbaban a la orejas, estaban dispuestos a no dejarla escapar.

Tras unos tensos momentos el coche se puso a altura del biplano.

"¡Salta!" Gritó Jinora, que apenas podía oírse con el sonido de las hélices y los disparos.

Korra asintió y saltó lográndose agarrar a una ala, hizo fuerza y se uso encima de ella, y andó agachada hasta la cabina del copiloto, sentándose detrás de Asami.

En ese momento, Asami despegó, dejando ambos coches atrás.

"Bonito espectáculo."Dijo Asami, a través de un tubo que conectaba sus bocas para comunicarse.

"Si, supongo." Le dijo Korra aliviada. "Gracias, Asami, gracias a ti y a Jinora, me habéis sacado de un buen lío."

"No me lo agradezcas todavía." Dijo Asami que no paraba de fijarse en el mar que estaban dejando atrás. "Mira al mar."

Korra se dio la vuelta y lo vio, aunque no sabía en que fiarse.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Preguntó Korra. "No veo nada."

"En este momento." Dijo Asami. "Las fuerzas aéreas de la defensa de la ciudad están estacionadas en El Vigía, prontos los verás."

Efectivamente, Korra empezó a ver como aviones despegaban de la cubierta del avión y se dirigían hacia ellas.

"Olvídate lo de escapar de ellos, sus aviones son más rápidos, hay que acabar o despistarlos." "Aparte necesitaremos este avión para llegar más rápido que el ejército de Libertad, hemos de proteger el avión."

Korra se puso de pie y se subió al ala más alta, lista para el combate. Los aviones se iban acercando, más y más.


	12. Viaje

Capítulo 12: Viaje

Eran cinco aviones, todos ellos bien armados, y recortaban la distancia que les separaban a un ritmo preocupante.

La noche era cerrada, y los aviones necesitaban luces para poder ver el avión, eso era lo único que tenían a favor.

"Intentaré mantenerme estable." Gritó Asami para poder oírse entre el sonido de las hélices. "Pero cuando empiecen a atacar tendré que responder, ten cuidado."

Korra asintió y se puso en posición de combate. Tenía que proteger a Asami costara lo que costara.

El primer enemigo se puso en la cola, Korra no le dio oportunidad de disparar y saltó al ala. El piloto se dio cuenta e hizo un giro brusco para hacerla caer Korra se agarró a la punta del ala, no cayéndose por los pelos, Korra miró a la cabina, el piloto había extendido su mano, Korra se giró y logró esquivar por los pelos la llama que le lanzó el piloto, este estabilizó el avión y siguió lanzando llamas, Korra corrió a la otra ala, cogió impulso y se lanzó contra el piloto. Este recibió el golpe en la cara, desorientándose, el avión perdió el control y Korra saltó impulsada con sus llamas hacia Asami, mientras que a la vez el piloto cogía el paracaídas y saltaba, el avión mientras cayó en picado en un llano, estallando en llamas.

Esta volvió a subirse a las alas, preparada para repetir el truco con los cuatro restantes, pero esta se sorprendió al ver como los cuatro aviones restantes se daban la vuelta y volvían a la ciudad sin luchar.

Korra miró a los lados, buscando una emboscada, una trampa, pero no vino nadie, estaban ellas solas, amparadas en la oscuridad, a lo lejos iban dejando la capital atrás y también podía ver como fuego de la avioneta derribada seguía vivo, quemando el combustible derramado del motor.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, Korra con los nervios de la situación no se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía, así que volvió a la cabina del copiloto.

Asami se giró para hablarle.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó Asami preocupada.

"Si, ha sido fácil, aunque ten cuidado, puede que nos tiendan una emboscada en cualquier momento."

"Bueno, hasta entonces." Le respondió Asami, con una sonrisa. "Disfruta del viaje. Deberías dormir"

Korra reciprocó con otra sonrisa y cerró los ojos, Asami le preguntó si estaba cómoda, pero Korra ya se había dormido.

* * *

><p>El Brigadier miraba con recelo la comida que le habían puesto delante, acababa de oír las noticias de la escapada del Avatar y eso, conociendo sus antecedentes, le ponía nervioso, al otro lado de la mesa, su jefe se encontraba también de rodillas, ojos cerrados y con una tranquilidad que resultaba molesta, en la tienda de tela que habían montado como uso personal para el Centinela estaban solos ellos dos, ni sirvientes ni guardias, y eso solo podía significar que había cosas importantes que discutir.<p>

"Mi señor." Este abrió y le miró con esos ojos vacíos que parecían que podían absorber el alma de quien los viera, cosa que le incomodo aún mas. "¿No cree que habría que tomar medidas para que evitar que lleguen a Ba Sing Se."

"¿No dijiste que habías ordenado que las fuerzas aéreas de El Vigía les persiguieran?" Le preguntó.

"Mi Señor, quiero que sepa que tengo en gran estima a los soldados de la Unión, y no dudo de la capacidad bélica de nuestras armas, pero temo que cinco aviones no sean suficientes para parar a la persona destinada a equilibrar las Cuatro Naciones, bueno, lo que eran las Cuatro Naciones hará una década."

"¿Y que te hace pensar que yo no sé eso?"

Ka Tiam se sorprendió.

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Cinco aviones, maldita sea, tu lo has dicho, he visto al Avatar, y sobre todo, he visto quien está detrás de ella, no sé como lo hará, pero la reunión será un fracaso, si algo he hecho, ha sido aprender de mis errores. Quiero que vayas a mandar un mensaje."

"¿A quién quiere que se lo mande?"

Ka Tiam veía un cambio progresivo en el comportamiento de su líder, se estaba volviendo progresivamente más nervioso. Se había puesto de pie y daba vueltas por la habitación.

"No lo sé, ¿A quién se lo mandarías tú?"

Este lo pensó durante unos instantes.

"Podría mandarlo a los que vigilan el muro exterior. Si ven una avioneta o algo por el estilo que la derriben."

Este paró en seco.

"Tengo una idea mejor."

Este buscó entre los cajones de su mesa, buscando papel y tinta, se puso a escribir algo, y se lo dio.

El brigadier leyó lo que ponía y abrió los ojos al ver las órdenes.

"Pero, Centinela, estas órdenes..."

"No hables con tantas formalidades, que aquí no es necesario. Dáselas a Kiln, el sabrá como ejecutarlas, mejor que nadie."

Este dio un saludo de despedida y se marchó de la tienda.

"Va a ser una masacre." Pensó el Brigadier para si.


	13. D: Mi mundo

El relato de la superviviente, Parte 2. Mi mundo.

'Todo comenzó aproximadamente veinte años antes de la escritura de este diario, el final de todos nosotros estaba cerca, pero nadie lo podía saber, ni siquiera las personas que (como yo) fueron directamente responsables de su acontecimiento, todos teníamos preocupaciones propias, como la familia, si el dinero llegaba a fin de mes, si cumplías la cuota semanal para evitar que te echaran del trabajo, o si los Celtics iban a ganar ese fin de semana, pequeños problemas como esos.'

'Yo, solo pensaba en mi novio, y sobre todo, en los estudios, necesitaba ganarme méritos para sacarme el título de física. Así que decidí presentarme como voluntaria como ayudante del Profesor Joseph Richards, físico teórico del MIT, cinco estudiantes habían abandonado ya el puesto, así que pensé que aceptarlo me haría quedar bien. Todavía no estoy seguro si fue la mejor o peor idea de mi vida. Pero si algo estoy seguro es sí que fue la más importante.'

'Lo supe el momento que vi en que estaba trabajando.'

'Le llamaba La Máquina.'

* * *

><p>'Esta noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, yo no creo en esa mierda de los sueños simbólicos, pero eso solo hace que me frustre más.'<p>

'En el sueño veo a una mujer bastante guapa, morena, lleva el pelo negro, pero está revuelto y manchado, ella está llorando, lleva un pistola en la mano, y me está apuntando con ella.'

'¿Por qué?' Me preguntaba. '¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿POR QUÉ?'

'No sabía que responder, ni siquiera la conocía. Entonces oí un bang y sentí como una bala me atravesó el pecho, me caí, ella corrió a agarramarme, sus lágrimas caían sobre mi.'

'En ese momento momento, logré musitar una palabra.'

'Korra.'

'Y luego, oscuridad.'


	14. La Máquina

Chicos, si podéis dejar vuestra opinión, me haríais un gran favor, 14 capítulos sin apenas reviews no me ayudan a conocer vuestra opinión y de corazón que me gustaría saberla, así que si la dierais os lo agradecía muchísimo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14: La Máquina<p>

Las calles en la Antigua Ciudad República estaban tranquilas, sin ningún dirigente de importancia en la ciudad la policía militar y la Guardia podía relajarse un poco más de lo normal, era noche cerrada y un coche iba lentamente por las oscuras carreteras, ligeramente iluminado por las pocas farolas que no habían apagado como racionamiento.

"Es una locura." Dijo Tan, mientras conducía a los dos 'agentes'

"Lo sé." Respondió Mako.

"Vas a conseguir que os maten." Continuó Tan.

"Es una posibilidad." Respondió de nuevo Mako, sin mostrar emoción en sus palabras. "Y total, tu solo tienes que quedarte en el coche."

"Eso no quita que lo que vayas a hacer sea un suicidio." Suspiró. "Si la Guardiana tiene la mitad de hombres que cuando yo estuve asignada a ella, dudo muchísimo que salgáis con vida, son más, tienen mejores armas y maestros, y sin contar que su trabajo es proteger lo que vosotros buscáis."

"Solo será ver lo que es, obtener información sobre su funcionamiento e irnos." Dijo Bumi, cómplice de la operación. "No queremos tocarla, por lo que sabemos es un arma que podría destruir un país si no se tiene cuidado con ella."

"¿Y por qué no viene Lin con vosotros?" Dijo Tan.

"Lin se irá a Ba Sing Se." Le dijo Mako. "Me ha dicho que quiere ayudar a Korra, y será más útil allí. Al final prácticamente solo quedamos nosotros dos y tu 'organización' en la ciudad."

"Recordad." Dijo Tan, resignado. "Teniendo en cuenta su tamaño y su importancia, ha de estar en el sótano, bien protegida. "Si encontráis alguien que sepa sobre ella, interrogadlo, pero dejadlo ahí e ileso, no queremos atención indeseada hacia mis chicos."

El coche se paró.

"Vuestra parada, no puedo acercarme más aunque estáis a dos manzanas de la Guardiana. Ya conocéis el plan, buena suerte."

Ambos bajaron del vehículo y marcharon dirección a la Guardiana.

Llegaron a la plaza principal, delante el enorme edificio encogía todo a su alrededor. Tres soldados vigilaban la puerta con claro desinterés en su tarea.

Ambos caminaron hacia el lateral del edificio, por el camino tuvieron que pasar delante de un guardia, aunque se mostraron algo más nerviosos de lo habitual

en esas circunstancias, el guardia les ignoró y siguió como si nada. Mako y Bumi iban vestidos con traje y sombrero para ocultar su cuerpo lo máximo, y la noche haría el resto.

Llegaron a donde buscaban, una ventanita mucha más baja que las demás en la fachada, podría caber una persona por ahí, y con dificultades.

Miraron a los lados, el guardia ni sus compañeros estaban a la vista. Mako saltó y se agarró al borde de la ventana, hizo fuerza y saltó al otro lado. Bumi le siguió detrás, ya estaban en la Guardiana.

Aterrizaron al lado de una cesta de ropa. Vieron alrededor decenas de uniformes, algunos amontonados y sucios y otros pulcros y colocados en perfecto orden.

"Hasta ellos necesitan lavar la ropa." Dijo Mako sonriendo. "Venga, continuemos."

Salieron al pasillo, miraron a los lados mirando si había alguien, estaba desierto, continuaron avanzando en completo silencio, yendo por el itinerario que les había marcado y obligado a memorizar Tan, todo fue bien de momento, el lugar era enorme y en ese momento no había demasiados guardias activos. Llegaron a la sala enorme que sirve como recepción, pero dos niveles sobre el suelo, desde ahí podían ver la entrada principal, dos guardas estaban sentados en uno de los sofás de la con las armas a un lado, estaban charlando.

"¿Y al final las pillasteis?" Preguntó uno de los guardias. Era una voz de mujer, una muy joven.

"No." respondió su compañero también joven. "El avión fue demasiado rápido y me dieron órdenes a mi y mis camaradas de darnos la vuelta, ignorar a la chica y volver aquí."

Bumi y Mako sabían de quienes hablaban.

La chica se levantó.

"Bueno, voy a ver si Lao necesita algo. Sigue descansando, que todos aquí nos lo merecemos."

"Tendrían que irse más a menudo."

La chica se rió.

"No digas eso en voz alta, no vaya a ser que te oigan."

Se fue por una puerta al otro lado de ellos. El otro guardia se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

"¿Pero dónde ha contratado el culto esa seguridad?" Dijo Bumi en voz muy baja.

"Deberías ver quienes están al mando." Respondió Mako pensando en su combate con Azula. "No creo que necesiten demasiada protección."

Mako miró abajo. Solo estaba el dormido.

"Tan dijo que habría más seguridad en la entrada."

"Según nos contó la entrada al sótano era por allí." Dijo Mako señalando la puerta por donde se había ido la guardia. Tan tenía preparado una manera sigilosa de bajar pero la situación había cambiado, Mako subió a la barandilla y saltó, usando su fuego para amortiguar la caída. Dio un golpe seco contra el suelo con los pies, pero el guarda ni se inmutó, Bumi le siguió, deslizándose con cuidado por el aire, y aterrizando sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

"Vamos, en silencio." Le dijo Mako, ya avanzando hacia la puerta agachado. Bumi le imitó.

Pasaron delante del guardia, que estaba claramente dormido y llegaron a la puerta, una vulgar puerta de madera, igual que cualquier otra del edificio, la cual la había usado su compañera menos de un minuto antes.

La abrieron con cuidado, delante había un tramo de escaleras que descendía hacia su objetivo. Tan había visto estado hasta ese punto, a partir de ahora iban ciegos hacia abajo.

Cerraron la puerta y avanzaron las escaleras a ritmo firme pero en silencio, no había puertas en los diferentes tramos, así que solo podían bajar.

Tras descender lo que parecían unos treinta metros llegaron al final de las escaleras, encontrándose una puerta metálica enfrente, al lado había una pequeña ranura.

Mako intentó abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado, pero estaba cerrada.

"¿Ahora qué?" Le preguntó Mako. Bumi se pegó a la pared al lado de la puerta, le indicó a Mako que hiciera lo mismo al otro lado. Esperaron unos

"Volveré en media hora." Oyeron al otro lado. "Si necesitas algo, avísame para entonces."

"Oyeron unos pasos y la puerta se abrió, Bumi se puso delante y empujó a la guardia de antes tirándola al suelo, Mako le siguió y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

"Suéltame." Intentó quitarse encima a Bumi, pero este logró quitarle el arma y dársela a Mako, oyó unos pasos a su derecha e instintivamente le apuntó con el arma, un hombre en la treintena con bata de laboratorio levantó las manos.

Bumi inmovilizó a la otra ocupante y la levantó, esta también levantó las manos.

"Por favor." Dijo el hombre de la bata. "No me gusta la violencia en mi centro de trabajo."

El hombre miró a Mako, ligeramente sorprendido.

"Yo ha usted le conozco." "Usted estaba al cargo de la investigación de los compañeros de mi padre." "Le vi en los informes."

Mako también le había visto en fotografías.

"Profesor Lao Feng." Dijo Mako. "El único hijo de Sun Feng. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

Lao le seguía mirando.

"Completar la investigación y el trabajo de mi padre. Eso es lo que hago."

Bumi empujó a la guardia al lado de Lao.

"Pues tendrá que enseñárnoslo."

Lao se dio la vuelta y se dirigió por el pasillo, los otros tres le siguieron.

Llegaron a dos puertas , una al lado de la otra, una enorme de doble capa, y parecía pesar una barbaridad y otra como la de la entrada al laboratorio, Lao introdujo una tarjeta perforada por una ranura y entró por la segunda puerta.

Llegaron a una sala alargada, llega de máquinas que ninguno de los dos habían visto, había también un pequeño panel de control, y una pared de cristal mostraba que había al otro lado.

Mako y Bumi pudieron ver con sus ojos lo que era la Máquina, y ambos se quedaron sin palabras.

Medía veinte metros de diámetro por lo menos, en el centro, vieron el armatoste metálico que Lai les había descrito, una especie de ataúd vertical, enorme, de el salían cientos de cables, a cuatro máquinas situados a los extremos, estas eran cajas transparentes, donde cientos de piezas se movían en armonía y pequeños diodo se iluminaban a un ritmo irregular.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Mako. "¿Para qué sirve esta cosa?"

"La Máquina, su nombre original era D.E.M. el trabajo al que se dedicó mi padre en carne y espíritu, algo tan avanzado que hace que lo demás parezca primitivo alrededor."

"Es ciencia encarnada." Dijo Lao. "Nos permitirá descubrir artilugios que solo existían en nuestros sueños o fantasías."

"El culto ha dedicado su existencia ha fabricarla. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Bumi.

"La vida de todos nosotros depende de ella, si la máquina no se activa pronto, nuestro mundo tal como lo conocemos dejará de existir."

"¿Por qué?" Mako no se iba a ir sin respuestas. "¿Qué hace realmente esta máquina?"

"Esta solo es una copia de menor potencia y tecnología, hecha a órdenes del General Kiln" Dijo Lao. "Esta hecha a partir de la que destruyó Iroh hace seis años. La auténtica, la que buscáis está en otro sitio, ya terminada y lista para usar en alta mar."

"¿Dónde?" Le gritó Mako. "¿Dónde está?"

"En el único lugar donde podría instalarse de forma segura."

Todos lo entendieron.

"El Vigía." Dijo Bumi. "Está en el Vigía ¿Verdad?."

Lao asintió, mientras metía la mano dentro de su bata

"Me temo que habéis llegado demasiado lejos. Lo siento." Dijo mientras sacaba un arma y les apuntaba, Lao se puso andar hasta el final de la sala, tenía un panel a su derecha.

"Ven aquí." le dijo a la prisionera que fue hacia él.

Lao metió una tarjeta dentro del panel e introdujo un código.

Un panel de cristal se cerró, separando a ambos grupos.

"He activado la máquina, ahora verán en que consiste. La prueba con humanos era en dos días, pero se puede adelantar."

El centro de la máquina brilló en un color violeta muy brillante, los mecanismos exteriores empezaron a hacer un ruido metálico.

"Esto no va bien." Dijo Lao mirando el panel. "Estas coordenadas son contradictorias. A no ser." Se tapó la boca.

"La Máquina ha activado un protocolo único." Les gritó a Mako y a Bumi.

"Podéis parar esto." Les gritó. "Acabar con esta locura."

Mako se acercó al cristal y empezó a golpearlo.

"Para la máquina. Párala."

Lao negó con la cabeza.

"Buscad a Joseph Richards." Señaló un cajón. "Hay una tarjeta perforada en el. Cogedlo y dádsela. Podéis acabar con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Bumi corrió al cajón y la cogió.

"Os deseo suerte." Dijo finalmente Lao, la mujer les miraba sin mostrar expresión, estaba de piedra.

Lo último que vieron de su mundo fue un flash de luz violeta.


	15. La otra Unión

Capítulo 15: La otra Unión.

_Si existe realmente una entidad superior, una para la cuales no somos más que su caja de juguetes, he de admitir que admiro en cierta manera su sentido del humor, si no es así, las coincidencias que hicieron falta para poner en marcha ciertos acontecimientos en la historia que estoy contando pondrían en guardia hasta el más escéptico, uno podría buscar soluciones racionales como que Lao basó los diseños de La Máquina en los diseños ya desarrollados por su padre y por Hiroshi Sato, los cuales poseían por una parte las prisas y desesperación por terminarla y por el otro unos conocimientos limitados sobre su funcionamiento, al fin y al cabo su existencia se basa en principios cuánticos no conocidos por un diseñador de vehículos, a veces pienso que la respuesta está delante de nuestras narices, pero como bien dice el dicho,'El tiempo lo dirá'._

Mako pudo sentir como la luz de la bombilla encima suya le cegaba, una vez pudo acostumbrarse al resplandor, se levantó y vio alrededor, estaba una cama en una habitación muy pequeña, había un escritorio, una especie de monitor, un par de sillas y nada más, una pequeña ventana dejaba entrar los tenues rayos del atardecer que se apagan lentamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y un chico joven, rubio y pálido entró con una taza de café en la mano.

"{Ah, estás despierto.}" Dijo el joven, por desgracia, Mako no había entendido ni una palabra. "{Tu amigo sigue durmiendo, mi amiga Alla está con él.}"

Mako empezó a gesticular, intentando hacerse entender.

"Lo siento, no entiendo lo que dices." Mako movía las manos y hacía signos, el muchacho suspiró.

"{Esto va a ser difícil.}" Dijo, entonces le ayudó a levantarse. "{Acompáñame}" Le dijo con gestos, Mako lo captó y le siguió.

Llegaron al salón, este era pequeño, y estaba desordenado, había una enorme ventana, libros y objetos que jamás había visto. Además un sofá donde Bumi estaba tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Una chica al lado suyo le vigilaba. Esta se fijó en él.

"{¿Te encuentras bien?}" Dijo la chica. "{No llevabais tarjeta médica y nosotros no teníamos dinero, así que tuvimos que cuidaros aquí. Lo siento.}"

Mako se quedó petrificado en el sitio. El chico se acercó a ella y le murmuró que no le podía entender.

La chica se puso a pensar.

"{Vale, empecemos por el principio.}" Se señaló a si misma. "{Alla.}" Luego señaló a su amigo. "{Grisha. Ahora tú.}"

"Mako, Bumi." Dijo repitiendo los movimientos de Alla.

Alla sonrió. "{Es un comienzo, quizás debería tomar un café, parece cansado.}"

"{Voy a por el.}" Grisha fue a la cafetera y le sirvió una taza.

"{Siento que esté frío. Toma.}"Dijo Grisha. Este no se acostumbraba a que el receptor no podía oírle.

Mako cogió con las dos manos la taza y bebió un soro del café, era áspero y estaba frío, pero realmente habría tomado cualquier cosa, parecía una eternidad desde que Lao les había gritado al otro lado del cristal.

"{¿Les llevamos a la policía?}" Preguntó Alla. "{Parecen perdidos y no tienen pinta de ser mala gente.}"

"{La situación está jodida ahora mismo, Alla, si ven a un extranjero podrían acabar mal.}"

"{Ya, pero} ya sabes que no podemos tenerlos aquí eternamente." Alla levantó el tono de voz. "Eres estudiante, por el amor de Dios, no puedes tener aquí a dos personas que no conoces de nada."

"Os entiendo." Dijo Mako, ambos se giraron hacia él. "No sé porque, pero ahora puedo entenderos."

Alla sonrió.

"¿De dónde demonios habéis salido vosotros dos?" Mako se encogió de hombros.

"Una luz violeta, y cuando desperté estaba aquí, ¿En qué continente estoy? No me sonaba vuestro idioma y eso que he viajado mucho."

Grisha extendió las manos para darle un tono grandilocuente a su presentación.

"Estás, amigo mío, en Moscú, la hermosa capital de la Nueva Unión Soviética, en Continente de Europa, hoy es el 14 de Mayo de 2025, se que no soy la persona más adecuada para esto, pero bienvenido." Alla no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la exageración de su amigo.

Mako se acercó a Bumi y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, encontró la tarjeta que Lao les había dado, la miró a la luz, pudo ver como finas líneas de metal recorrían la tarjeta perforada.

"Estoy en un lugar completamente distinto y probablemente completamente separado de mi mundo." Dijo Mako a sus anfitriones. "No sé como he llegado aquí exactamente o como volver. Lo único que tengo es esta tarjeta y una única pista para continuar."

"¿Y cuál es esa pista?" Preguntó Grisha.

"Joseph Richards." Dijo Mako. "He de encontrar a Joseph Richards antes de que sea demasiado tarde."


	16. Cuenta atrás

Capítulo 16: Cuenta atrás.

Azula había vuelto al campamento base sin decir una palabra. Kiln quería saber que había estado haciendo los últimos días, pero sabía que iba a ser en vano, así que se dedicó a organizar la guerra de su lado, aunque a cada día que pasaba, le aumentaba la sensación de que, de su bando era al único que le importaba.

"¿Alguna novedad? Estoy seguro que has podido manejar esto sin que yo tuviera que llevarte de la mano." Le dijo Azula en tono burlón, dispuesta a mofarse de él un rato.

Kiln no cayó en la trampa.

"Seguimos en guerra, Azula, puede que ya te hayas enterado pero quiero asegurarme que estés despejada tras las vacaciones." Le respondió.

Azula se rió.

"¿Vacaciones, yo?" Le señaló con el dedo. "Mientras que tu estabas metido en medio de este ejército estancado, esperando al Centinela por refuerzos, yo he ganado la guerra por ti."

Kiln arqueó una ceja.

"Explícate."

"Eso estropearía la sorpresa, verás muy pronto como esta ciudad será nuestra, yo Azula, habré sido la única persona que la haya conquistado dos veces, algo que ni mi tío consiguió hacer."

"Muy bien, supongamos que llevas razón, es solo nos deshace del segundo problema más gordo."

"Ahora te toca explicarte a ti."

Kiln lanzó un montón de papeles sobre la mesa, Azula los recogió y les echó un ojo, pero la información era demasiado densa como para entender lo que ponía a primera vista.

"¿Qué me quieres decir con esto? "Azula los lanzó de nuevo sobre la mesa. "No veo mucha diferencia respecto a las mediciones anteriores."

"Los cambios son pequeños pero están ahí, no hay duda, la temperatura del agua ha empezado a subir, pequeños movimientos sísmicos irregulares se vuelven más y más frecuentes." Kiln se puso en pie y se puso a andar dando vueltas a la tienda de campaña. "Es como Aurum teme."

Azula se sorprendió al oír a Kiln decir ese nombre.

"Es la primera vez que te oigo llamarle así."

"Pronto el mundo tendrá que saber la verdad, Azula, como nos llamemos es lo de menos, llámale todavía Centinela si quieres, pero esta farsa se está apunto de derrumbar."

"¿Cuánto para que DEM aparezca?" Preguntó Azula. "Si esa abominación nos pilla desprevenidos, nadie sobrevivirá."

Él ya lo había calculado.

"Dos meses como mucho, esto ha de terminar ya."

"Solo queda lo que hemos ido a buscar a Ba Sing Se, y esto habrá terminado." Le tranquilizó Azula.

"Queda todo dicho." Kiln se levantó. "Hoy partiré hacia la tribu del Agua del Norte, las defensas han de estar preparadas."

Kiln se marchó de la tienda sin decir palabra, dejando a Azula sola. Esta se marchó poco después, ella también tenía preparativos que hacer.

* * *

><p>Asami y Korra finalmente llegaron a su destino, Iroh ya sabía como llegaban y más o menos cuando, así que les había dejado vía libre para aterrizar en el aeródromo que el Ejército de la Nación del Fuego había preparado para sus tropas aéreas, cerca de él la mancha roja que señalaba el ejército de Iroh se extendía a lo largo del muro muy a lo lejos se podía distinguir una mancha blanca, la de su enemigo.<p>

Asami logró realizar un aterrizaje perfecto, ambas se bajaron de la avioneta y se dirigieron hacia Mako, el cual esperaba a ambas a un lado de la pista, miraba hacia el suelo y no sonreía lo más mínimo. Ambas se dieron cuenta de que algo había pasado.

"Korra, lo siento de verdad."

"Iroh, ¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Asami, ambas se temían cualquier cosa.

"Ayer, recibimos un mensaje de Lin, que llevaba incomunicada varios días." Iroh se atragantó con sus palabras, prácticamente incapaz de continuar. Bumi y Mako, tenían una misión de infiltrarse en La Guardiana, pero la persona que les iba a extraer dijo que no les llegó a ver salir. Hoy han mostrado en la televisión sus cuerpos."

Korra se llevó las manos a la boca, deseosa de llorar, no podía creer que estuvieran muertos.

"Lo siento." Dijo Iroh. "Bumi era un hombre al que admiraba y siempre consideré a Mako un joven valiente, son dos personas más por las que el Centinela, Azula y hasta el último de sus colaboradores pagarán por esta masacre sin sentido."

Korra apartó a un lado a Iroh y marchó en dirección al anillo interior.

"¿Adónde vas, Korra?" Preguntaba Asami, que le intentaba seguir el ritmo.

"Voy a por el Centinela, va a maldecir el día que puso un pie en Ciudad República."

Iroh corrió hacia ella y la agarró por un brazo.

"Korra, él no ha llegado aquí todavía, y si vas contra el ejército sola, estarás muerta antes de que llegues a su segunda línea, tranquilízate."

Ambos la estaban agarrando, Korra se tranquilizó y cayó de rodillas, se sentía impotente.

"¿Cuál es tu plan, Iroh?" Le preguntó Korra.

"Evitar que la Ciudad caiga en sus manos, cueste lo que cueste, la Unión no avanzará más."

Korra le extendió la mano.

"Cuenta conmigo." A Korra le brillaban los ojos. "Esto va a acabarse aquí."


End file.
